Talk:Phantom Freddy
Behavior Phantom Freddy lacks a movement pattern but randomly sneaks into the office. If the player does not raise the monitor before he sneaks in, Phantom Freddy ducks at first then will pop up at the bottom of the screen!, disabling the ventilation system. The frequency of him appearing increases as the night progresses. [] A Plant [] Talk [] 12:26, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Did anyone notice this? Phantom freddy looks like a modifed version of golden freddy, He has no left ear, No endoskeleton, And is kinda yellow. Lebunnie (talk) 14:44, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Of course, that's the reason why his son is gone for good. FredCat 14:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Its confirmed that Phantom Freddy is the one and only Golden Freddy, technically. has anyone noticed the numbers of animatronics? theres 5 Freddys, 4 Bonnies, 3 Chicas, 2 Enragement Childs... --Danxshadow (talk) 23:42, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :And one security guard per game...? FredCat 00:33, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Did anyone else notice that Phantom Freddy only has one leg? How does he even walk? Animatronic-kitty (talk) 14:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::He's a phantom, he don't need the whole set of legs to walking, let alone hauling himself like a real elder. FredCat 14:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Colour Problems Can we change his colour to Burnt Yellowish-Green? Burnt isn't a real colour. BombingAnimatronic (talk) 02:45, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, it's foreshadow of the Neutral End of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Just look at burnt wood, then think Freddy's suit in that place. FredCat 02:48, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Freddy is a confirmed watermelon. New game: Five Nights at Watermelons [] A Plant [] Talk [] 05:11, March 9, 2015 (UTC) The jumpscares All of the burnt animatronics jumpscares are the same! Did anyone notice THAT? Shooting Star The Unicorn Pony Animatronic (talk) 23:53, March 11, 2015 (UTC) 'Titular'? I noticed on the page it calls phantom freddy the 'Titular' antagonist, but whilst the game does have 'Freddy' in the title, i see that more reffering to an actual Freddy, not a ghost/hallucination. springtrap is more FNaF 3's titular antagonist Is the game called FNAST? No, so Freddy is in the title and, thus, a titular character. The Sunfish from the Odd Year 23901! (talk) 08:58, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Should I remove it? So, I was just looking through the trivia. And I saw that it read first that Phantom Freddy's jumpscare resembled Toy Freddy's, then it read that Phantom Freddy's jumpscare resembled Chica's animation from the second game and Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare behavior from the first game. Should I remove one of them, or keep them? MintyCloud (talk) 20:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Well, Phantom Freddy's jumpscare resembled to Toy Freddy's because of their heads popping into your face. Second part (Freddy's jumpscare in original game) said that only their head was within your screen when they attacked you. Third, Chica's part in second game was because of head position. I am sure they should be mending into one list, instead of scattering all over the place. Let's see what Administrator's thought on this one. FredCat 20:45, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Trying to be controversial? Checked the history of the page, and someone said Phantom Freddy's gender is currently contested, but that's RIDICULOUS! We ALL know it's a MALE, it's FREDDY FAZBEAR, not Mangle. Are these people TRYING to start gender debates for EVERY character? Draggon753 (talk) 16:09, April 9, 2019 (UTC)